


Lighten Up

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Other, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Office shenanigans get out of hand and Paul has had enough.
Kudos: 9





	Lighten Up

“Oh Ted, stop it!”

Paul looked up at the noise. Ted had Charlotte curled up against him, an altogether unpleasant sight to see in a workplace. After the events of the meteor, the two had decided to stay together after all. On one hand it was good to see Charlotte happy for once, and she seemed to be a good influence on Ted, but on the other hand no one wanted a front row seat to their love life when they were trying to work.

The sudden outburst had been caused by Ted’s fingers which he had curled against Charlotte’s side in an unmistakable gesture after she had made some joke at his expense. She shoved at him playfully, giggling as his fingers went up and down her sides.

“Tehehed, we’re in the office,” she insisted, but the look in her eyes said she didn’t really mind.

“Take back what you said about me then,” he taunted, squeezing her hip. She squealed, batting at his arms.

Paul felt his cheeks heat up as he watched the sappy display. He tried to turn his attention back to his work, but the sounds of giggling and teasing still invaded his ears despite himself. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, wishing he had something more substantial than work to focus on, or that the two of them would just stop altogether.

“You okay Paul?” Bill asked, peering curiously at his glowering face. Of course Bill would notice. Sometimes Paul wished his friend wasn’t so finetuned to his emotional state, but it must have come with raising a moody teenager.

“Yeah, fine,” Paul assured him, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks. “It’s just kind of loud in here.”

Bill nodded in understanding. Everyone in the office agreed that Ted and Charlotte were too TMI in the workplace, so he could sympathize with his plight. Of course, he didn’t understand Paul’s main discomfort, but that was probably for the best. After all, how could Paul explain to him that he wasn’t just annoyed by the display but jealous? How could he ever say that and show his face to them again? No, it was better to just suffer in silence.

Bill stood up, tapping on Ted’s shoulder. “Hey, could you two quiet down a little? Some of us are actually trying to work here.”

Ted rolled his eyes, and then grinned. “What, you jealous?” He momentarily stopped tickling Charlotte but only to reach out and poke Bill harshly in the stomach, smirking in triumph when Bill squeaked.

“No, I just think you guys should quiet down—no, hehehey!”

New target in sight, Ted launched a new attack on Bill, the tickling much rougher than it had been with Charlotte, and Bill was soon in stitches as he tried to hold back his helpless giggling. After a moment of questioning hesitation, Charlotte joined in too, hesitation soon turning to confidence as Bill squawked, laughter doubling.

It was impossible to avoid them now, and Paul didn’t know if there was a word to describe how red his face was. As much as he wanted to escape, wanted them to stop and let him continue with his work in peace, another part of him burned with envy at the sight of the three of them laughing together, squirming to get away from antagonistic fingers.

He turned back to his computer and tried to tune them out. At this point he wasn’t even sure what he was typing anymore.

“See, now you’re the one being loud!” Ted pointed out. “Who’s disturbing the workplace now?”

“Ihihit wasn’t m-mehe! Pahahaul s-sahaid ihit!”

Ted paused, head swiveling in Paul’s direction. “Oh, is that so? Are we being too loud, Paul?”

Paul rolled his shoulders, determined not to look at them. “I just think you should quiet down a little. Some of us are trying to work here.”

He had thought that would be the end of it, but his elbows shot down in surprise when two fingers jabbed into his sides. He whirled around to see Ted standing over him, grinning, and he felt an odd fluttery sensation in his stomach that was a mix between dread and excitement.

“Guys, I think Paul here needs a bit of an attitude adjustment. What do you say, guys?”

The others exchanged glances and then smirked, nodding in agreement.

“Guys?” Paul squeaked, sinking into the back of his chair. He held up his hands for protection, but how much that would help in a three-on-one battle was debatable. “This really isn’t nece—ahk!”

His sentence broke off as a torrent of fingers attacked his torso as all three of them attacked at once. A flood of sensations washed through him and he struggled valiantly to keep the laughter bubbling up in his throat at bay. But there were too many of them and soon a giggle slipped out, followed by a snort, and then Paul was laughing uncontrollably as he squirmed under their fingers.

“Ahahaha, stahahaha—nohohohoho, nohohot thehehere, ehehe!”

“Wow,” Ted said, raising an eyebrow. “How come we never knew you were so ticklish, huh buddy? You’ve been holding out on us.”

Paul couldn’t even try to answer, too focused on not falling out of his chair.

“I wonder if he provoked us because he wanted to be tickled?” Bill asked, smirking, and Paul felt himself grow redder than he thought was possible.

“I mean, he must enjoy it if he’s laughing this much,” Ted agreed.

Paul tried to shake his head to deny it, but at that moment Charlotte found out that his neck was apparently extraordinarily sensitive, and he ducked his chin, shrieking.

The assault went on for a while, Paul giggling and begging them to stop (not that he meant it) all the while. Eventually it was clear he couldn’t take anymore, and they all backed off, leaving him a flushed, disheveled mess in his chair.

He panted, running a hand through his mussed hair, and began to straighten his tie. Bill chuckled, sitting down besides him again.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized. “We didn’t mean to go so far. It’s just you’re always so uptight and we wanted to give you the chance to let loose once in a while. Have fun. I hope you’re not mad at us.”

He patted his shoulder gently. Paul jumped at the touch before blushing, making sure to keep his eyes on his computer. “It’s fine. I just… it’s fine.”

Bill nodded, turning back to his desk. Paul hesitated before adding, “Thank you.”

Bill gave him a curious look and then smiled. “Sure. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
